buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Raijin's Streaming Blog
Hello once again, fellow Buddyfighters, collectors, gamers, Z Fighters, Duelists, or whatever you want to be called, does not matter to me, because we are friends either way! RaijinSenshi / CobaltClaw here with a bit more of a personal blog this time around. Those of you who have kept up and/or actively talked to me might have picked up on my plans to get my Youtube account more active. Well, together with that, I also managed to fully set up my Twitch account for streaming! Yeah, that is right, it is finally ready. It might just be a fresh new account at the time being, but as I grow, so will the channel, at least I hope so. And now with the information that Cardfight!! Online finally has the Beta starting on the 8th, I am ready to jump into this with you guys! ....Is what I would say if I actually recieved a Beta key at this stage... No, instead, I am just going to have to share my plans with you guys... The so-called plans... First of, the account/channel in question: http://www.twitch.tv/cobaltclaw There, with that out of the way... First of is my Streaming Schedule. I do plan to be occupied a few hours in the weekends. No set hours for those days, because I can come on and off at any given point. I might stream in the morning (after my paper route), I might stream late at night, who knows. During the usual Monday through Thursday rush, I might be able to squeeze in streaming time in the time period 18:00 - 22:00 CET, depending on how busy I am or not. After I finish this schoolyear, the schedule should open up a bit. But I will give notifications on Youtube (and here, possibly) in advance before I start streaming, so I can keep you guys updated. Now, to all you kids, please be vary that I might swear from time to time and use some foul language. Please, do not be like me. Be polite, and at the very least, inform your parents what it is you are watching. If they find me too offensive or rough, then heed their wishes and dont watch, or at the very least inform me that I need to tone it down, if it gets out of hand. Then we can see if we can get your parents to agree to watching my streams again. Now, when it comes to actual games that I plan on streaming. I have a vast selection of consoles I can buy games for, and a sub-par PC that is able to run quite a lot of games. Consoles in question include all the Playstation variants, a Nintendo Gamecube, Wii, and a Wii U. However, I do not impulsively buy games and try everything I want. I simply do not have money for that. Well, not anymore, that is. But I will try to make the most out of those games I do have at hand. Games that I have planned to stream (in no set order): *Cardfight!! Online (when I get it) *Team Fortress 2 *Wonderful 101 *Just Cause 3 *Hearthstone *YGOPro / Dueling Network *Pokemon Showdown Games that I might stream: *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (not decided on getting it yet) *Buddyfight Area (I have not decided...) *The Sly series (people still like them, so why not) *Bayonetta 1 and 2 (have yet to actually play these, so it should be fun) *Super Smash Brothers (as soon as my internet is not being operated by a potato) *Splatoon (same as above) *Undertale (yes, I am one of those who have not played it yet...) And much much more...I can technically stream all my games (except handheld ones), so yes, a lot of options! Not to mention people can reccomend games for me to try. Simple as that. So yeah, that is that. I hope some of you will be interested in this and that we can create a little Twitch community, because each Streamer creates his/her own little community of people. So I have a hard time ahead trying to get people invested, interested, and keep them entertained... But I have nothing more to really say, I have shared what I wanted to, just to get you guys and gals up to date....oh, and my heart is okay. I just have a stress issue. We will have to fix that later. Now, with that said... I am out of here. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts